Cellular and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. This growth has been fueled by better communications, hardware, larger networks, and more reliable protocols. Wireless service providers are now able to offer their customers an ever-expanding array of features and services, and provide users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources, and communications. To keep pace with these service enhancements, mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have become more powerful and complex than ever. For example, mobile electronic devices now commonly include system-on-chips (SoCs) and/or multiple microprocessor cores embedded on a single substrate, allowing mobile device users to execute complex and power intensive software applications on their mobile devices. As a result, a mobile device's battery life and power consumption characteristics are becoming ever more important considerations for consumers of mobile devices.